Aged
by MyHero
Summary: Bruce watched as Dick aged. First accompany piece to "Old"


**Title:** Robin had aged.

**Word Count:** about 1206

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit!

**Beta:** With the help of the always lovely KTrevo! Thank you for your help!

**Summary**: Bruce watched as Dick aged. (First accompany piece to "Old")

**Idea**: The idea came from **Students of the Arts, **when suggesting ideas! Thanks for your help! I was inspired!

**Author's Note:** Thank you again to all of those who asked for a sequel my story "Old"!

There will be **ANOHTER** second part to my story "Old" **involving the Team**, so keep your eyes open for it! But it might be a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Bruce never truly knew Dick when he was young.<strong>

He watched as Dick flew through the air, doing tricks most people couldn't even imagine, defying gravity in ways only birds knew. Bruce could practically see the pride radiating from the boy's parents.

**But he was there when Dick aged.**

Bruce knew something was wrong a moment before the elder Graysons began to fall. Instincts had him reaching for his belt, but he knew it was already too late.

The next morning, Bruce was certain he wanted to take Dick in. Alfred had looked him in the eyes and asked if he was sure. Bruce stared right back, "He needs someone to understand, Alfred, and that can be me." The butler observed his ward for a few more moments before nodding once. "I will have a room ready when the lad arrives."

The legal system was much less supportive. Even so, after two weeks, four days, thirteen hours and twenty-seven minutes, Bruce was able to save Dick from Juvenile Hall.

**Bruce knew Dick had aged years, in the last three weeks.**

He was only slightly shocked when Dick found the Batcave. To be honest, he had always expected for the boy to find out his secret. What amazed him was the fact it took the eight-year-old child only a week and a half to figure it out.

Bruce was ready to praise the boy before he caught the frown on Alfred's face. He followed the elder man's lead and nodded along to his lecture. Hours later, Alfred left to gather a late night snack and Bruce dropped the frown from his face. "Good job, Dickey," he said, beaming at the child. Bruce pulled his ward into his lap and they waited for Alfred to return with a tray of his not-so-famous cookies.

**The next day, Dick began training and Robin was born.**

* * *

><p>Bruce knew that heroes had to grow up fast, especially a vigilante working in a place like Gotham. Part of him wanted to keep Dick from that life, but as Robin landed the final punch on Tony Zucco before attaching a pair of handcuffs, he knew it was a little too late.<p>

For the last four years, Batman has had Robin at his side, protecting Gotham from its insane locals. Bruce watched as Dick fell victim to Scarecrow's gas, as he fought the odds against Two Face's coin, as he feel to his knees in a fit of giggles because of Joker Gas.

**Sometimes they were victorious-**

Bruce secretly smiled as Robin stomped through Poison Ivy's garden. The Dark Knight was vaguely reminded of a child stomping in a puddle before he turned his attention back to the villainess.

**Sometimes things didn't go so smoothly-**

Batman landed a final hit on Freeze before sprinting towards the snow pile that hid his partner. He pulled Robin to his chest, wrapping his cape around the boy before leaving. He ignored the Gotham PD as he moved towards the Batmobile, his main focus on the shivering boy in his arms.

**Then there were losses.**

**Physical pain-**

Batman found Two Face approaching his already bleeding partner with a bloody knife. Rage coursed through his veins, but he knew now wasn't time for revenge. Bruce spent two weeks at his wards bedside as he recovered.

**Mental torment-**

Bruce held Dick tighter as the boy fought against his hold. Screams echoed off the walls of the Batcave, accompanied by sobs. Silent tears fell down Bruce's face, as he ran a hand though his son's hair. Scarecrow's fear gas slowly worked its way through Dick's system and Bruce had never felt so helpless.

**And a mix of both-**

Dick stumbled on his landing and fell to the ground. Bruce watched from the shadows- he could still see the bruising that was left from the Joker's crowbar. Dick swore lightly under his breath, slamming his fist onto the matt before getting up and starting his routine again.

**Robin had aged fast.**

Bruce knew Robin went through more in his first two years of crime fighting than most heroes did in a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>They didn't know how much Robin had aged.<strong>

He had more experience than the whole team plus Roy combined. Batman had personally trained Robin to be able to handle anything the world threw at him.

Batman knew the team underestimated his partner. He watched in silence as Miss Martian ruffled Robin's hair, as Kaldur miscorrected Robin's perfect stance, as Superboy refused to use full force in training, as Artemis ignored his advice. Wally seemed to be the only one to listen to what Robin had to say.

**Bruce didn't say anything when Robin "acted his age".**

He let Dick make his jokes and pull pranks on the team as long as he didn't forget why they were there. He was secretly glad Robin had the chance to be a kid again, even if it was for a short amount of time

But at the end of the day, as everyone else was in bed, the Dynamic Duo stood on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, Gotham at their feet. Batman watched his partner gaze out onto their city, the ghost of a smirk on his face. The Dark Knight knew Dick had aged past his thirteen years.

**His son was aging fast.**

**Suddenly, Bruce felt ancient.**

**What did that make Alfred?**


End file.
